Not Expected
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Ayame visits Yuki- Shishou breaks his leg- The whole lot has dinner at Shishous house and things get awkward.
1. Unespected visitors for all

Unexpected (Chapter 1)

"I'm heeeeeere!" Yuki couldn't believe the person he was looking at, his annoying older brother standing in the door waiting to be led in. luckily he hadn't noticed Yuki yet. "I can see that Aaya." Said a very calm Shigure from the other side of the wall. Ayames smile melted off his face. "Aren't you happy to see me Gure-san?" Yuki sighed and started trudching up the stairs, it was around 9:30 but he was still much to tiered to deal with his brother. "Yuki! My little brother!" Too late. Yuki turned around. "hello Nii-san." He turned around and headed back up the stairs. As he got to the top of the stairs he passed kyo who was heading downstairs. Yuki thought about telling him about his brother. 'He'll figure it out eventually.' And kept walking to his room. He went over to his bed and began to dose off into an Ayame free world.

Yuki woke up on his side, he turned keeping his eyes closed and then opened them, expecting to see the ceiling. Instead he saw a blurry face looking down on him. "AHHHHHHH!" he punched strait up squaring the person in the nose. Yuki rubbed his eyes, he obviously didn't hadn't gotten much more sleep. When he focused his eyes again he was looking at Ayame rubbing his nose. "Nii-san? What are you doing in my room?" He smiled at Yuki and Yuki sighed- he obviously had some upserd idea to 'bond.' "I came to get you. We are going out!" Yuki lied back down. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" Ayame stood up from the bed. "Fine, if you don't want to come…" Ayame whipped the covers off of Yuki. "I will force you!" he pulled Yuki forward and scooped him up. Yuki flailed around pounding his fists against Ayames back . "Nii-san? When did you get so strong!" Ayame laughed. "dress making requires strength little brother!" Yuki bowed his head knowing this was a fight he could not win. He let himself be lugged like a sac of flour downstairs. Ayame walked into the kitchen and stopped in the middle. Yuki looked up and saw Kyo drinking from the carten of milk. He opened his eyes and noticed him. He spued milk everywhere. Yuki bowed his head. "Go ahead and make jokes. Your still just a stupid cat." Kyo laughed louder. "I'm stupid? You should see yourself!" he glared at Kyo and Tohru walked in. Yuki could feel himself turning pink. "OH, Yuki-kun. Ayame-san is here?" Yuki opened his mouth to say something but Ayame whorled around hitting Yukis head on Kyos arm. "Yes Tohru! I am here! Isn't wonderful? Me and Yuki-" "Nii-san! I'm not going any where with you if you don't put me down!" Yuki interrupted his patience worn thin. Ayame placed Yuki next to Tohru. Ayame started off towards the front door, when he got there he grabbed Yukis wrist. "Come now brother this will be fun!" and Yuki followed thinking. "This won't be fun."

Kyo sat upside down on his bed. (Head on floor, feet on bed.) he was staring at the porch outside his door thinking about going for a walk, when he heard. "Kyo-kun! It's Shishou-san!" he flipped off of his bed. "I hope every things okay at the do-jo." He thought to himself as he decended the staircase. When he got to the bottom he saw Tohru talking on the phone to Shishou. He walked up to her and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey," He listened for a minute then hung up quickly. "Is something wrong Kyo-kun, you looked- _concerned."_ The way she said concerned it sounded like she couldn't tell exactly what he looked like. "Shishou broke his leg, he wants me to come and help." Tohrus eyes got really big. "Will he be alright?" Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Ya, it takes a lot more then just a broken leg to put him down." Kyo paused. "Do you want to come with me?" Tohrus eyes twinkled. "I would love to!"

Kyo walked up to the door of Shishous house Tohru next to him. He pushed the door open. Unlocked as usual. He pulled off his shoes and Tohru did the same. "Shishou?" he called into the house. "In my room." Shishou called back. Kyo walked up the stairs with Tohru following him. He opened the door and saw Shishou trying to get out of bed with a pair of crutches. "Shishou- you can't even break your leg right. SIT DOWN!" Shishou sighed and sat back down. "you never did like it when I got hurt." Kyo sat on Shishous bed and Tohru stood over at the door. "Stop standing there like a space cadet and get in here." Tohru came in and bustled around the room. "Shishou, how did you break your leg?" Kyo said as he handed him his glass of water. "Kyo, are you sure I shouldn't go downstairs and help Tohru?" Kyo sighed. "No. She wouldn't let you anyway. Now answer my question before I break your other leg." Shishou sighed and handed kyo his water glass. "it was on me I guess, I was trying a new technique and forgot my safety stuff, Kunimitsu tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." Kyo was becoming increasingly angrier at Shishou. " You're such a hypocrite! Your always telling me not to over exert myself and you go and break your leg!" he lied on the ground. "I would hate it if you got seriously hurt-" He was interrupted by someone walking through the door, expecting Torhu, Kyo sat up. To his disgust it was Yuki. "Shihan. I heard you where hurt. Are you alright?" Yuki looked down at Kyo and sighed. Kyo just sat on the floor to angry to speak. "Shishou-san I have your lunc-" Tohru came into the room holding a tray of food. She stopped in the doorway. Yuki turned around. "Oh, Yuki-San. When did you get here?" "Just now." Tohru smiled and placed the tray on Shishous lap. "thank you Tohru." Tohru smiled and Yuki walked over to her. "Shihan is there anything I can help with." Kyo stood up. "No! we're doing fine by ourselves! Besides I thought you were out doing something with the paracite of a brother?" Tohru faced Yuki. "Yes, where is Ayame-san?" Yuki bowed his head and Kyo bit back a swear, The rat now his stupid brother. "YUKI! Where are you little brother?" said a loud annoying voice down the hall. Kyo lied back down on the floor as Ayame walked through the door dramaticly. "Yes Nii-sane I was just leaving." Kyo shut his eyes hopping when he opened them it would all disaper. "Hello Ayame-san!" said Tohru. Kyo pictured her bowing and Ayame flanting the attention. Kyo sat back up. He looked at Shishou imploringly, if anyone could get them to go he could. "Yuki. Would it be okay if you came back a little later- its getting a little crowded in here." He guestured with his eyes and Yuki sighed. "Okay Shihan- If the cat does anything… well, call." He turned towards Kyo and Kyo felt the blood rush to his face. "Come on Nii-san. Lets go see Mine or something." Ayame clapped his hands happily. "Yes! Maybe she can finally get you in that dress- she is right you know, you would look Marvelous in it!" Most of this conversation happened in the hall and Kyo was glad because he was silently busting out in laughter.


	2. Yukis Chapter

** Okay this is a really short chapter- sorry! Oh well**

Yukis chapter (chapter 2)

Yuki looked at his feet as Mine and Aaya showed him 'Lucky man dress 27.' He hadn't been paying attention since lucky dress 1. He was pondering the possibility of faking an apendicitice when Aaya said. 'Yes Mine here it is. Look brother!" Yuki looked up from his feet, slightly curious but what he saw appauled him. The dress was purple and was sleeveless and it was quit short. "You don't actually expect men to wear something like that?" Mine and Ayame turned to him and they both chuckled. "NO! of course not! My sisters getting married and I needed something other then my normal clothes." Yuki looked her up and down. She was wearing a maids outfit- 'Nice normal clothes.' Thought Yuki as he started to blush. "Oh, well congrates to your sister." He looked at his watch. It was 4:30. "Nii-san we should go. Suppers soon, and I think we're all eating at Shihans." Ayame clasped his hands together. "Yes, let us go. I did not get the chance to talk to him earlier, he seems like the type of man who would appreciate a mans dress shop!" Yuki hit himself in the head wondering how his brother could be such a bad judge of character and they left the store. Once they where out yuki caught his breath. Standing about a blok away was Kakuru standing with a bunch of people Yuki somehow reconnized from school. Yuki put his hand over his eyes hoping he hadn't noticed him yet- he new what would happen if her did. "Yun-Yun?" said Kakuru in a questioning voice. Yuki looked up and waved sheepishly. Kakuru looked at Ayame then back at Yuki. He got a mistivious lok on his face. "Yun-Yun, isn't that a _mens dress shop_? What where you doing in there?" the girls that where with him snickered. Yuki went up to Kakuru. "I wanted to look good for your funeral." He put his hands around Kakurus neck. "ha ha ha ha!" cried his brother from the store entrance. "Come little brother! We would not what to be late for Shihan-sans!" he began to walk off, Yuki releast Kakuru reludently and followed his brother.


	3. Kyos chapter

Kyos chapter (Chapter 3)

Kyo stood over Tohru watching her cut vegetables for the curry, he was holding a pot of water but stopped. His face was over her shoulder. She looked up at him and screamed. "Kyo-kun! Wha- ow." Kyo looked down and saw Tohru had cut her finger when he had scared her. "Oh, are you alright?" he placed the pot of water on the floor and took her hands over to the sink to wash off the blood. "I'm alright, really." She looked like she meant it but Kyo still felt bad. "Stay here- I'll get a bandage." He ran off to the bathroom cursing under his breath. He ran past the front door and it slammed open nailing Kyo in the face and sending him flying to the wall. "we are heeeeeeeeeeeere!" Ayame burst through the door with Yuki behind him. Kyo leand against the wall sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "You are getting increasingly more annoying with every passing moment" Ayame walked in and blincked at Kyo. "oh, Kyo- why are you on the floor?" Yuki walked past his brother and entered the kitchen and Kyo remembered the bandage he raced past Ayame into the washroom. As he opened the cabnite behind the mirrior he heard Ayame say. "Oh Miss Tohru! You are bleeding? Isn't Kyo Kitchie taking care of you?" Kyo cursed under his breath and walked to the kitchen waiting to be yeld at. "Hey, here. I got the bandag-" the rat blocked his view of Tohru and gave him daggers. "What did you do you stupid cat!" Kyo felt like punching him but he forced himself to stay calm. "She cut herself- how is it MY FAULT!" he began to shouve past Yuki and Yuki Flung him over his shoulders and Kyo lie face down on the floor with the water from the pot all over him. He stood up slowly his shoulder pounding. "Kyo-kun are you alright?" He stood next to her and felt Yuki's eyes boring into him. "ya, here- let me put this on, hold still." She did as he said but flinched when he placed the bandage on the cut. "Thank you Kyo-kun, it already feels better!" "Ya well just be more careful next time, alright?" Kyo looked at Ayame and Yuki who wear both giving him disapproving looks. Tohru turned to them. "If you guys go in the dinning room dinner will be ready soon, actually could you guys go get Shishou-san?" Yuki gave kyo one more bored glare than left with his brother. "grrr, he just- just erks me!" Tohru turned to him and laughed. "Kyo-kun, erks?" Kyo had a mental laps, he had used an expression Shishou used often. "ya, whatever, come on we got to boil the vegetables." She smiled at him and began to finish dinner.


End file.
